Cloud's experience
by Grey.turtles
Summary: After being together for a while, Tifa is getting a little bored with their relationship and decides she wants to 'Spice things up' Rated M for obvious reasons. Just a quick one shot, Review for more!


Tifa smiled fondly to herself. It was a cold winters night, and she was snug against Cloud. Both were sharing the warmth of a thin crimson blanket. The Nibelheim fire spat dancing embers in front of them, yet neither of them were phased.

''Cloud'' Tifa said, exaggerating his name until she ran out of breath. Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes.

''What do you want?'' He asked suspiciously.

Tifa giggled like a school girl and continued. ''Well, we've been together quite a while now... and I've been thinking.'' She paused, suddenly shy of what she was about to suggest. He nudged her to proceed.

''Perhaps...'' She paused again and started to gently rub his thigh. Cloud's breath hitched in his throat. ''Maybe we should spice things up a little bit.''

Cloud swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. ''Uh, Tifa.'' he stammered.

''Just you know, try it.'' She smiled. ''You might like it.'' Her voice was a dark whisper now.

Suddenly, she slipped her fingers into his black trousers, resulting in a low moan from Cloud. It wasn't like he could pretend he didn't like it either as it was evident in a certain place.

''You're bigger than I imagined. I like it. '' She said, licking her lips.

Cloud had no time to comprehend what Tifa thought about in her spare time, he was too distracted by her hand. He bucked his hips to gain precious friction.

Tifa gasped ''And greedy too.''

She slowly started to pump him with a firm grasp and Cloud moaned appreciatively. She picked up speed, and Cloud slouched further down, his grunts and groans becoming more frequent. The sound of her hand rubbing him made Tifa squirm a little herself, but it was nothing compared to feeling him in her palm. Faster. Faster.

Then , Cloud started to meet her for each pump she did. It was so good, so bad. So wrong, so right. Tifa suddenly stopped before he let loose, leaving him breathless and wanting. Cloud's head was fuzzy and he felt as though he hasn't finished, or rather she hadn't finished, he wasn't sure. Maybe she wasn't?

Tifa grinned and decided to change technique. She crouched on the floor in between the blonde's legs, leaving Cloud shaking at his own crave for release. She tugged his trousers to his ankles, leaving him naked from the waist down. Cloud exhaled and flushed, his focus on Tifa. ''Was it bad that he was enjoying the view?'' He wondered, but he dismissed the unwelcome thought immediately.

''Just tell me if you want me to stop.'' Tifa stated, and he nodded; not really paying attention. His mind was concentrating on his aching length. Tifa grabbed him once more, and licked the tip, causing him to wriggle under her assault. She licked up and around, her tongue flicking just the right spots to gain a low growl.

When he was thoroughly wet, she filled her mouth with him and sucked- hard. Cloud closed his eyes shut as tight as they'd go, and he gave in, a loud moan echoing off the walls. Before now he had only been fighting a battle with himself. Tifa was pleased by his reaction, and he fisted his hands into her brunette hair.

She repeated what she had done, but this time she pushed as much into her mouth as she could without choking , and she slowly pulled her head back whilst sucking. The blanket from before was now beside him, and he grasped it to relieve tension, though it was pointless. Tifa was a sorceress and she had him under his spell.

Cloud soon adjusted to the pattern. Push. Suck. Pull. This repeated over and over, only it felt better each time. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he struggled to breathe. He was so close.

''Tifa, I'm going to.. I'm..'' He whispered, his voice strained.

Tifa knew what was going to happen but she continued anyway. After one last final suck he convulsed into a spiralling orgasm, groaning Tifa's name. and pouring himself into her skilled mouth. Tifa took all of his explosion, and swallowed it gratefully- after all, she earned it.

Slapping his lips playfully, she yanked his boxer shorts back up, giving him the dignity he deserved. She returned to her seat next to him and contently watched him catch his breath.

''Taste great.'' She smirked, licking her lips.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her. ''Spice things up enough?''

Tifa nodded enthusiastically , and then added. ''For now.''

This time it was Cloud's turn to smirk. ''I could certainly go for that again.'' He whispered.

Tifa gasped, assuming he meant now.

''Another time.'' He reassured. ''You're the only one.'' he mumbled, his voice barely heard by her.

Tifa looked at him questioningly.

''I've never done anything like that before.'' He continued.

Tifa's mouth dropped open. ''Well it's an honour.'' she smiled.


End file.
